Driving Me Up a Wall
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Nozomi sits in on a BiBi meeting and proceeds to give Nico a particularly hard time.


A Secret Santa gift for ranissupercool. Merry Christmas!

* * *

"So why is _she_ sitting in on our BiBi meeting to talk about BiBi things?"

"Because Rin and Umi are sick today and she has nothing else to do. Be nice, Nico."

Didn't matter, Nico thought to herself. Having Nozomi sitting on BiBi's meetings was like introducing a tiger into a shepherd's pasture. Things would go off the rails, as they always did with Nozomi, and Nico wouldn't stand for her groupmates' compliance. She glared at Nozomi and stuck out her tongue.

"Nico," Eli warned.

"You're so heartless, Nicocchi. How can you treat your best friend like this?" Nozomi put a hand over her heart in mock offense, putting on a sad puppy dog face to finish the picture. Nico scowled. What a horrid display. She wanted it out of her sight.

"How could someone from another, lesser idol unit understand the complicated themes that BiBi explores through our music?" Nico said with a huff. "She doesn't belong here."

"I'm inclined to agree," Maki said, not looking up from the sheet music she was reading over. Nozomi was trouble, plain and simple.

"See?" Nico said, standing up and pointing at Maki. "Even Maki agrees with me, and if Maki agrees with me you know it's serious!"

Oh, so Nico was going to play that card, then. "Actually," Maki said with a slight smirk, now looking up from her sheet music, "let's let Nozomi stay a bit. Maybe she has a few good ideas." Nico blanched. Maki, how could you, you traitor? She did realize she was digging her own grave just to one-up Nico, right? The audacity!

"Thank you, Maki," Eli said with a smile, before folding her hands under her chin. "Now, BiBi has a photoshoot coming up, and we need some ideas for what it should be. Today we're going to brainstorm."

"I know, I know!" Nico said, jumping up. This was her moment to shine! Truly this was the greatest idea for a photoshoot in history! "We should-"

"No," Maki cut her off. Nico glared. Ooh, so Maki was being extra insufferable today, huh?

"You didn't even hear what it was!" Nico shouted. How could someone so pretty and smart be this much of a jerk? Nico was pretty and smart and she was such a nice person!

"I don't care, I already hate it." Nico's teeth were clenched as she got up from her chair. That was it, she was really gonna show Maki this time.

"Nico, no." Eli put a hand on Nico's shoulder, forcing her back down into her seat. "Don't do whatever you were about to do." She then turned to Maki, a look of disappointment in her eyes. "And Maki, please listen to all ideas, its polite." Eli finished with a small sigh. "You two, I swear…"

"While you were busy with your interpersonal drama," Nozomi said, shuffling her cards, "I just came up with a really great idea."

"Whatever it is, I hate it." Nico grumbled. Any idea Nozomi came up with was bound to be a disaster, and Nico was not going to be there for it.

"Nico," Eli said again, "what did I just tell Maki? It applies to you too you know." Nico scowled and leaned on her elbow. Damn Eli and her commitment to keeping the peace, she was going to get them all humiliated at this point.

"Nicocchi," Nozomi almost cried, that syrupy mock-hurt tone having made a return, "Why must you treat me like this? You wound me so deeply." Ugh. Nico wanted to throw up. "Anyway, I'm going to need a volunteer." Nico didn't miss the way Nozomi looked at her when she said 'volunteer'. Nuh-uh. No way. She was not doing this. "Nicocchi?"

"No, absolutely not." Nico said, folding her arms and shaking her head vigorously. This was the exact opposite of what she wanted. She would have no part in Nozomi's crazy plans.

"Just do it Nico-chan," Maki said, a small smile on her face. "I want to see what she's up to."

"I agree," Eli said. Because of course Eli was taking Nozomi's side. She always did. It wasn't fair.

What was Nozomi planning? Nothing good, Nico knew. Nozomi never had anything good planned. Nozomi just smiled serenely. Again. God Nico hated that smile. "Why don't you stand over by that wall for me?"

Nico looked at Eli, then at Maki, as if looking for someone to back her up in her position that this was ridiculous, that it would only lead to them all being put in compromising situations. Especially her. That was the important part. When nobody spoke up, she sighed and got out of her seat, standing with her back towards the wall and eyeing Nozomi cautiously. She stiffened as Nozomi began to approach.

"Nozomi, what the hell are you-"

 _SLAM_! Nico jumped as Nozomi's hand made contact with the wall. It didn't register for a moment, but when Nico realized the position they were in...oh no. Oh hell no, she was not doing this. A scarlet blush spread across her features and sweat beaded on her forehead as Nozomi gazed down at her, her gentle smile having become a predatory smirk.

"No!" She said, refusing to look Nozomi in the eye. "We are _not_ doing...this!"

"Why not?" Nozomi asked, her other hand caressing Nico's cheek, making her shiver. "Surely this fits BiBi's mature and seductive image. Your fans will go wild…"

"It really does," Eli said, rubbing her chin. "Great idea Nozomi, we're very lucky to have you today."

"No?" Everyone turned toward Maki at the objection. Maki huffed as she felt everyone's eyes on her. "This is a terrible idea. This kind of thing is stupid and it will ruin our image. I refuse to take part." _At least someone's making sense_ , Nico thought. _Even if it is Maki._

"Aww. come on Maki-chan, don't be like that," Nozomi said, finally moving away from Nico. Nico, seeing an opportunity, made a break for it and rushed back to her chair, earning a confused look from Eli.

"No way. I refuse." Jeez, Maki was being pretty obstinate today. A grin spread across Nico's face. Well, there was one way to have fun in this situation...

"How come Maki?" Nico said, her grin growing wider. "Are you a big chicken?"

"Nico," Eli said sternly. Unfortunately it was too late to stop the ball Nico had set in motion. Maki stood up from her seat and glared down at Nico, who just gazed back up at her smugly.

"No. I am not a chicken. I'll prove it." She turned so her back was facing the wall, her arms outspread. "Go on, try your stupid wall-banging thing on me. I bet you can't."

Ooh, a challenge. Nico was never one to refuse a challenge, especially not from Maki. "Alright Maki-chan, you're on!" Nico stood up and moved towards Maki with purpose, taking delight in the way Maki backed up with each step. Was she blushing? Oh god, Maki was blushing, this was wonderful and amazing. Nevermind, this had been a great idea and she owed Nozomi an apology. Maybe. She'd think about it. Right now she was focused on other, more important things.

Maki's back finally hit the wall, and Nico's hand soon followed. Wow, this was absolutely incredible. Maki was scowling like she normally would, but her face was completely red and Nico didn't miss the way her knees trembled. For once, Nico felt powerful. Maki opened her mouth to speak. Then she closed it. Then she opened it again. Whatever she was trying to say, it seemed it just wouldn't come out.

"What's the matter?" Nico said smugly. "Too flustered by the great Nico-Nii?"

"I-it doesn't work," She finally managed to choke out. "It doesn't work. You're too short."

Nico's heart shattered. Moments ago she felt like she was standing atop a tower, and now that tower was crumbling below her feet. She trembled. How dare Maki bring her down in her moment of triumph? This was outrageous, she wouldn't stand for it, she-

"She's right though, it would work better if the positions were reversed," Nozomi said. The smile in her voice could be heard. Nozomi. Nozomi you traitor. Nico pulled away from Maki and crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks. She wanted to go home. Nothing could fix a day of humiliation like holing up in her room and watching idol DVDs. As Nozomi and Eli chatted amiably about the upcoming shoot, Nico found herself dreading it more and more with each passing second.

Damn you Nozomi. You and your crazy ideas.


End file.
